Juanita Bishop
Juanita Bishop is a Federal citizen who became one of the most vocal and well-known critics of the Far God cult fringe religion in 3304. Buoyed by popular support for her cause, Bishop ran for Federal Congress as an independent candidate, but her campaign collapsed and she lost her election after it was confirmed that the Far God cult had no connection with the Thargoids. In the months after her defeat, it was suggested that Bishop may be held liable for encouraging her followers to attack Far God cultists without provocation. Timeline 19 DEC 3304 *Disgraced politician Juanita Bishop has called for a forthcoming book about the Far God sect to be banned: "The authors, Ulyanov and Okonkwo, are known alien sympathisers. One was arrested as a suspected traitor and the other has admitted to being a Far God cultist! What they’re writing is nothing more than pro-Thargoid propaganda. It is an insult to all the brave souls who died trying to keep us safe. The authorities need to prevent this book from contaminating innocent people with its repulsive ideas." Journalist Gethin Okonkwo, who spent months undercover in the Far God sect, responded: "The book includes first-hand accounts of worshippers being attacked by Bishop's followers. Her desperation to halt its publication is nothing more than an attempt to prevent a criminal investigation into her activities."GalNet: Call to Ban Far God Book 04 OCT 3304 *In the wake of Gethin Okonkwo's investigation confirming there was no connection between the Far God cult and the Thargoids, Juanita Bishop's congressional campaign collapsed and she lost her election. Many members of Federal Congress also turned against Bishop and began blaming her for causing civil unrest and violating the Federation's principles of religious freedom. In a defiant statement to the media, Bishop doubled-down on her rhetoric: "If Congress can’t see that these people are dangerous, then they’re fools. These Thargoid spies need to be rounded up and executed before they murder us all. History will prove me right!"GalNet: Bishop’s Congressional Bid Collapses 13 SEP 3304 *At a rally for her congressional campaign, Juanita Bishop called on Federal Congress to make Thargoid worship a capital crime, and for all members of the Far God cult to be executed without trial: "I speak for all those who live in fear of Thargoid infiltration. If elected, I will make sure this foul cult is outlawed and all its followers put to death. Congress has a duty to protect families from these alien-loving collaborators. Vihaan Niven, an independent political analyst, commented: "Juanita Bishop's statement has triggered considerable debate in Congress. Some congressmen have aligned with her, eager to be seen as 'tough on Thargoids'. But others have criticised Mrs Bishop for her 'inhumane rhetoric' and for proposing the execution of Federal citizens without trial. Meanwhile, the Federal Intelligence Agency continues to arrest adherents of the Far God sect and detain those who have had contact with them. As casualties from the Thargoid conflict mount, it's hard to see this most unlikely of faiths surviving much longer."GalNet: Calls to Execute Far God Worshippers 30 AUG 3304 *Juanita Bishop announced that she would run for Federal Congress as an independent candidate. At a rally protesting against the Far God cult, Mrs. Bishop addressed the crowd: "I may lack political experience, but I care about protecting decent families from alien-loving deviants. If you elect me to Congress, I will make sure our leaders rid us of the Thargoid spies undermining our great Federation!" Dr. Jameelah Griffin noted, "Juanita Bishop is building her powerbase on the fear and paranoia that she herself has invoked. As has happened before, an innocent religion is being used as a scapegoat for society's ills."GalNet: Juanita Bishop runs for Congress 24 AUG 3304 *In the wake of several reported disappearances of Far God cult members, Juanita Bishop stated: "It's obvious to me that these spies are returning to their Thargoid masters, to inform them of what they've learned. Arresting them isn’t enough – we need a more permanent solution for these traitors."GalNet: Far God Cultists Vanishing 18 AUG 3304 *Juanita Bishop commented on the Federal Intelligence Agency's arrest of theologian Dr. Alfred Ulyanov, a leading authority on the Far God cult: "This proves that there are Thargoid collaborators among us, in all walks of life. We must root them out before they start murdering innocent people."GalNet: Ulyanov Arrested 10 AUG 3304 *As the FIA continued to arrest Far God cult members for interrogation, Juanita Bishop told the media: "This is a victory for right-thinking people everywhere. Those warped alien-lovers are a blight on our system – one that should have been eradicated long ago."GalNet: Further Arrests of Far God Cultists 04 AUG 3304 *The Federal Intelligence Agency launched a controversial investigation into the Far God cult under the direction of Senior Agent Micah Whitefield, who stated that the investigation sought to determine whether or not the cultists were in contact with or being influenced by the Thargoids. The Far God cultists offered no resistance as they were arrested by soldiers and taken away for interrogation. Juanita Bishop commented: "We knew these foul cultists were Thargoid spies. Now we’re going to be proved correct. They should have been rounded up and executed weeks ago."GalNet: Far God Cult under Investigation 26 JUL 3304 *The Church of the Eternal Void was declared illegal in every system where it operated, and its senior members were arrested for inciting multiple deadly attacks against members of the Far God cult. Juanita Bishop condemned the decision: "So the sick Thargoid-lovers can walk free, while those with the courage to oppose them are put behind bars. It's the traitors who worship the enemy that should be illegal! This perversion of justice will backfire on us, mark my words."GalNet: Guardian-Worshipping Church Declared Illegal 20 JUL 3304 *Following the Church of the Eternal Void's declaration of war against the Far God cult, dozens of cultists were killed and hundreds injured in a series of violent attacks. Juanita Bishop voiced her support for the attacks: "It might not be pretty, but what's happening now is no different to what our brave pilots are doing out there in space – defending their own kind. We will do whatever it takes to protect our children from these monsters."GalNet: Far God Cult Attacked 12 JUL 3304 *The Church of the Eternal Void, a fringe religion that venerated the Guardians, denounced the Far God cult, with spokesperson Cardinal Hieronymous vowing to purge the Far God cultists from the galaxy. The Church immediately saw a dramatic upswing in support from local communities. Juanita Bishop, who had been campaiging against the Far God cult, stated: "It's about time somebody did something! The public need to get behind the Church and help them get these alien-lovers off our streets." Security forces in multiple systems issued reminders that the Far God cult was legally recognised as a religion, and that any hostility against its members would be considered a criminal act.GalNet: Fringe Religion Condemns Far God Cult 30 JUN 3304 *Public reaction to a fringe religion that worships the Thargoids, the Far God cult, was one of mistrust and hostility, according to security reports. Juanita Bishop, who ran a vocal citizen-protection campaign, claimed she was warning the public about a genuine danger: "If these Thargoid lovers don't want to be human anymore, they shouldn't be allowed to live among other humans! Our governments should pack these foul-smelling freaks into ships and send them off to join the aliens they love so much. And if they don't, it's up to us to stop them. Do you really want these degenerates to creep into your home at night and do obscene alien things to your family?"GalNet: Thargoid-Worshipping Cult Garners Hostility References Category:Characters